


→  Giles & Xander in The Sims

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, summer-of-giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>→ This was supposed to be a whole lot more but real life got in the way and kicked my ass.  So instead, welcome to a little one-shot into life for Giles and Xander as sims and how I think they would be spending their time.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	→  Giles & Xander in The Sims

**Title:** → Giles  & Xander in The Sims  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** → Giles/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → My submission for [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #308: Hegemony @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** AU/Humour  
 **Disclaimer:** → Mutant Enemy  & Joss own them – I just make them do dirty/bad/wrong then give them back!  
 **Graphic:** → Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word count:** → 1565  
 **Summary:** → This was supposed to be a whole lot more but real life got in the way and kicked my ass. So instead, welcome to a little one-shot into life for Giles and Xander as sims and how I think they would be spending their time.....  


* * *

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/hY1EV)   


  


* * *

  
There was warm breath gusting against the back of his neck, the occasional snore-like puff ruffling the short hairs at his nape. All along his back was a beautiful, toasty warmth, a hard chest pressing against him whilst firm, muscular thighs curved into his own in an almost protective position. He lay quietly enjoying the feeling, much more used to being the bigger 'spoon' although why he thought that he wasn't sure. A heavy arm was resting on his waist, the relaxed fingers of a broad, tanned hand curled loosely at his belly. He **so** didn't want to get up – he was warm, so happy. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt surely.......

The body behind him began to stir and he became aware of a rapidly hardening column of flesh pressing against the cheeks of his arse at the same time as the hand on his belly slid down, fingers combing through the dense curls at the base of his prick. Perhaps waking up wouldn't be such a bad thing after all?

With a happy hum, he moved his own hand to slide down and grasp the thick wrist, encouraging the hand to move at a slightly faster pace. The long, strong fingers curled around his dick and he moaned as pressure was applied _just right_ to bring him from stirring to fully hard - such a knowledgeable hand, fully aware of his likes, starting a smooth, firm rhythm.

Bugger morning breath, he wanted a kiss......

* * *

Oh there it was – his early morning reward in the form of soft, relaxed Rupert snuggling close, reaching for a kiss morning breath be damned. Rupert's lips smashed against his, tongue diving into explore territory that had long been conquered time and time again. Such bliss....

He rolled onto his back, pulling Rupert with him, a muffled moan all he was capable of uttering when strong legs straddled him and he could feel the velvety soft hardness of Rupert's cock pressed against his. Decisions, decisions – rub-off or fuck? He couldn't assume there would be time for both as he hadn't heard the alarm clock and the car pool could be turning up at any time. The decision was literally taken out of his hands as Rupert pushed himself up and wrapped an extremely capable hand around both of their dicks and began a strong, fast rhythm. God, there was no way he could resist when Rupert took charge like that, his face all soft with desire whilst his eyes glittered with determination and lust. The warm ooze of pre-cum – he had no idea whose – was spread around the heads of their dicks, slicking up the firm rise and fall until almost completely unexpectedly he was arching up beneath Rupert's weight, a near silent cry coming from him as he spurted over that warm, clenching hand. Just time to force his eyes open so he could watch one of his favourite things in the world: the twisted grimace, the slack jaw, the far-away look in those eyes as Rupert tumbled over the edge, the fountain of his cum a warm, wet slide on his already wet stomache.

“Now _that_ is how I like to wake up.”

“Hmmm?” The gentle rumble of Rupert's voice rose from the general vicinity of his chest.

“Just saying, I like waking up like this. Not called 'Whoo hoo' for nothing.” He could feel the stretch as Rupert's face moved into a grin but before he could turn it into something more, the sheets slowly moved down the bed and he followed the internal instruction to rise. A quick walk to the shower to wash off the evidence of his early morning wake up call and he was dressed and heading outside to meet his car pool. Time for work.

* * *

“I still can't believe you made them a couple like that!! And you always have them crawling all over each other – you know Giles would throw a fit if he knew!!! Not sure about Xander though – sometimes he gets this look in his eye and he stares at Giles when he's thinks we're not paying attention......”

“Hey, my world, my rules!! By default, my world is bigger than theirs, so I rule!! And besides, Giles never goes near my laptop so how would he even know. They make such a cute couple. Oh look, he's off to the library. I want to install that new expansion pack – apparently they can go on exotic holidays now.”

“And whoo hoo even more, knowing you!! How did you get them so much money anyway – mine are all as broke as I am!”

“I found this excellent site that gives you all sorts of cheats for money and things. And they have stuff you can download for decorating and stuff. You can even force an alien abduction and make one of your males pregnant!”

“Okay, not something I want to see. Hey, Wills, have you seen them lately? I mean, the real them not the them you have onscreen and who obey your every whim. I know we've been busy with college and everything but we would normally have checked in by now.”

“You're right – I'll give Xander a call after class. Look, I sped up time so they're home already. Isn't it sweet how they're so happy to see each other!! Whoops, there they go again!”

* * *

“There's something rather strange going on.”

“Why do you say that?” They were snuggling in bed after some rather spectacular sex and Xander was on the verge of sleep. Sometimes he wondered where the time went – he seemed to have barely left the house before he was coming home, tired but always happy to see Rupert waiting for him. Not that he could bring himself to care. He felt strangely content with his lot, although some of the new paranormals in town gave him the wiggins. It seemed like every time he went downtown he felt like he was being followed by werewolves and vampires – it was part of the reason he was perfectly happy to come home and stay home. He couldn't see himself as the type to either get involved with or fight off some of the more magic elements in town.

“Well don't you feel – I'm not sure, but there was something about a young witch who came into the library this afternoon. Red-headed girl, don't recall having seen her before but she got me thinking about … well, I don't know really. It's almost as if something seems to be missing.”

“You're not happy here - with me?” That completely woke him up – there was nothing more he wanted in his life than to be with Rupert forever, although he did sometimes aspire to wanting a family. He had given serious thought to adoption but selfishly wondered whether a child would get in the way of how damn near perfect their relationship was.

“Don't be ridiculous.” That cute British accent, so full of indignation, dragged a smile to his face and he tugged until Rupert was lying on top of him, the wrinkled brow and slight scowl reassurance enough that this wasn't something he had done. Why he automatically thought that he didn't know, just that sometimes he wondered how Rupert put up with his babble. Rupert seemed destined for higher things, something that used all of the knowledge stored in that big sexy brain. “I'm perfectly content with us, although I do occasionally wonder what you see in someone my age when there are so many people here in our own town who are much better suited to you.”

“No one is better suited to me than you and don't you forget it.” A gentle tug was all it took to bring Rupert's face closer to his own and soon he could tell by the strong hands wrapped around his biceps that he had distracted his man from whatever he had been worried about. Although if Rupert was worried about something, perhaps he shouldn't distract him – perhaps he should try to help? “Look, Rupert, if you think something's going on that we should alert the authorities to then - “

“No, no. It's nothing. Just – sometimes I feel like I should be doing more than my work in the library, that there is more to life than the research I do.” The words made Xander ache inside, a feeling of loss momentarily scaring him into stillness. He didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to Rupert. Their life here was so peaceful, almost idyllic – he couldn't think of anyone or anything that would make him risk that. And with the determined look that was in Rupert's eyes, he realised that his sexy librarian felt exactly the same. Not for the first time, the 'internal direction' mirrored perfectly what he was already feeling and with a grin he whipped the sheets over their head and prepared to indulge in their favourite pastime.....

* * *

“Did you get hold of Xander??” Buffy curled up on the bed, watching over Willow's shoulder. Seriously, the red-headed girl was obsessed with that computer game.

“Huh?? No – I'll give him a call later. Did you speak to Giles?”

“Ahh – no, I had to meet with Riley after class and we got talking so it was too late....”

“Uh huh. Okay, tomorrow, we both will right??”

“Sure thing Wills. Oh good grief, are they at it _again _?!”__

* * *

__

fin

* * *


End file.
